Anton
Overview Anton '''is a mathematics professor before the war. In the war, his university was destroyed and he had to hiding with his students under the basement. Many of his student were die while trying to refuge and he is one of the rest survived. He is the oldest character and has the trait '''Good Mathematician. He is abstinent; he doesn't drink either alcohol or coffee and has no addictions. Apparently due to his old age, he has only 8 inventory slots and run slower than other, except Boris who is the slowest runner. Due to his experience in setting them, traps catch rats faster when he sets them. Abilities 'Good Mathematician, '''Anton's perk currently is unknown. However he has experiences in cooking and setting rat traps during the time in his refuge, make him is rather slightly better choice to set up Trap for Small Animals than other. It takes variant days from 1 up to 4 days while from 1 up to 5 days if it was set by other. Similar to Cveta, Emilia who has abilities that doesn't relate to their perks or traits, it's possible that the trait of characters doesn't indicate their abilities in the game. Since they are middle class persons: a professor, a lawyer, a principal of elementary school, their actual ability are obviously useless in the war compare to other characters. Anton can't play guitar. Role Anton has a normal combat proficiency. Like half of all characters, he can perform the instant kill Backstab while hiding by using Shovel, Knife, Hatchet but is not able to do it from behind target. Runs slower than other, has only 8 inventory slots, Anton is obviously not a good choice for scavenging. Despite of that, he is also not a good guard, apparently due to his old age. In the case regular guards can protect Our Shelter by their own, Anton usually will get wounded. He also tend to be the one who get wounded if guard along with other and assumed that they failed at defense against raids. It is recommend that not let him either go scavenge or guard. Personality According to his story, it seem some of his students sacrificed themselves to protected Anton and others. It made up Anton a strong will to survive the war. One of his thought shows that is: "... ''Some people who are... who were very dear to my heart gave me an order to stay alive at all costs. And since I owe them my life, it's no longer mine to throw away." With that survival will, he will accept any tough decisions to survive even if it's immoral, such as stealing, murder by other in group or himself. He will get happy if witnessing other survivors aiding neighbors, but won't get sad much if learned others committed crime to thugs, soldiers or even civilians. If Anton left the shelter when he is depressed, it has a high chance that he will stolen supplies along with him. My Story Can I stay with you? "Good day, my name's Anton. Forgive me this intrusion... You see, I am not so young anymore, and frankly I don't think I can survive this war on my own. Would you be so kind as to let me stay with you? I promise I'll work to earn my keep!" # "I'm so glad to be here. I apologize for my introductory tirade. But this war has taken a heavy toll on my mind. Some people who are... who were very dear to my heart gave me an order to stay alive at all costs. And since I owe them my life, it's no longer mine to throw away." # "I was factually precise about my status in the academia. I was nominated for the Fields Medal once - it's like the Nobel Prize in mathematics. I'm... I used to teach and enjoyed it quite alot. This, in turn, is in a way responsible for the impact the war had on me. I was trying to protect my brightest students for months, only to become a witness to them being killed ruthlessly. # "After the destruction of the university, we ran and hid. We lived in basements for endless months. We crawled through dark passages and hunted vermin to delay starvation. I saw my pupils go mad from fear, lack of hope, and deprivation. We huddles together in cellars like worms under a stone, listening to the roar of explosions, waiting for merciful death." # "It's good to live under a roof, if a leaky one. I apologize for my tirade. But please understand, I was planning to walk out on the street in broad daylight and just wait for the bullet, had I been alone a day longer. After all that I saw I'm just tired of trying to stay alive." # "I used to teach young people mathematics. It's hard to find more useless skill to have in times like these. But I know how to set a trap and cook a rat! Not a day without learning something, as I used to say to my students. They are all gone... slaughtered like cattle, or worse, for you don't terrorize animals before slaughter. It spoils the taste." # "After the destruction of the campus, I hid with my students in abandoned houses on the riverfront. We managed to survive there for a while, hunting rats for food. We punched passages in the basement walls to move from house to house safely, as the shelling and snipers were unrelenting. But the damp darkness and constant fear of being buried alive drove some brilliant minds into insanity." Ending Category:Playable Characters